Different Perspective
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: "All I can feel is my rage burning through me, eating at me, and I know I can't hold it in any more. I can't just let him have his way all the time, he's turning into something reminiscent of a spoilt brat."
1. Chapter 1

So i've read Fifty Shades of Grey, then Fifty Shades Darker, and now i'm on Fifty Shades Freed. So basically - this is me, finally deciding i've had enough of how submissive (:3) Ana can be sometimes, so i'm basically making myself Ana and this is how I would react to Christian. The bit in italic? I DID NOT WRITE IT, IT BELONGS TO MISS JAMES.

* * *

_He regards me coolly, and my heart stutters once more. Oh no. He moves his_ _long fingers away from his mouth, tosses back the remainder of his drink, and_ _places the glass on the bedside table. I half expect him to kiss me, but he doesn't._ _He sits back, continuing to regard me, his expression impassive._

_"Hello," he says finally, his voice hushed. And I know he's still mad. Really_ _mad._

_"You're back."_

_"It would appear so."_ _Slowly I pull myself up into a sitting position, not taking my eyes off him._ _My mouth is dry. _

_"How long have you been sitting there watching me sleep?"_

_"Long enough."_

_"You're still mad." I can hardly speak the words._ _He gazes at me, as if considering his response. "Mad," he says as if testing_ _the word, weighing up its nuances, its meaning. "No, Ana. I am way, way beyond_ _mad." (Bla bla bla)_

_"Christian, please . . ."_

_"Please what?"_

_"Don't be so cold."_

_His eyebrows rise in surprise once more. "Anastasia, cold is not what I'm feeling at the moment. I'm burning. Burning with rage. I don't know how to deal with these"—he waves his hand searching for the word—"feelings." His tone is bitter. (Bla bla bla)_

_"I want to punish you," he whispers. "Really beat the shit out of you," he adds. My heart leaps into my mouth. Fuck. _

_"I know," I whisper as my scalp prickles. _

_"Maybe I will."_

And finally, i've just about had enough of him. My blood boils and burns as it pounds through my veins, a ringing starts up in my ears and my mind flashes through all the fights, all the things he's done to me that I didn't want. I remember the sting of the belt against my backside, feeling as if that's what he wants to do to me right now. Hurt registers in my angered mind, hurt that he LIKES making me feel pain. I don't understand why he enjoys my pain, when he claims to love me. My sub-conscious points out that he doesn't want to hurt me anymore, but I easily ignore her and glare at him, my gaze venomous. He's so controlling, over-baring, invading whatever little privacy I have. How much I love and adore this handsome, breath-taking man goes out the window as I stare at him now.

All I can feel is my rage burning through me, eating at me, and I know I can't hold it in any more. I can't just let him have his way all the time, he's turning into something reminiscent of a spoilt brat.

"You want to push it, Grey?" I spit, going from whisper to pure anger in a minute. My gaze holds nothing other than irritation and frustration directed at this man. He cocks an eyebrow at me, opening his mouth to speak but I hold my hand up for silence.

"I'm sick of this. Sick of you being so controlling, I KNOW you care, Christian, but this isn't fair! You control my life, you invade my career, you pressure me into owning a business, you cover me in hicky's so I don't defy you, you think that i'm your property! Christian, when I said i'm _yours_ I do NOT mean it in the sense that I am a possession! If this marriage is going to work, you NEED to give me some space!" I screech at him, not caring that those who are congregated in the foyer can most likely hear me.

"Anastasia," his voice is a warning, telling me to stop. There is a fire in his eyes that has replaced the surprise at my violent retaliation to his own rage.

"Don't 'Anastasia' me, Christian Grey!" I snarl in response, and there is so much venom laced in my voice that he shuts his mouth - something I didn't expect from Mr 'I must have the last word' Grey. "So what, you wanted me to stay here last night, huh? What if i'd conveniently been near the foyer, in the kitchen perhaps with Kate? Maybe, as a warning he would've shot Kate, right here, or here," my hand goes to my head, then my heart. My voice is dangerously soft. "So i'd know he was serious. Or maybe, on sight, he would've killed us both?"

Christian frowns at me. "I'm sure that Taylor would've been guarding the door-" He begins, but I suddenly leap out of the bed, and place both of my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't mind your kinky fuckery, Christian," my mind has moved on from that, and i'm on something that bothers me even more. "I understand your need for your submissives, I understand you had a rocky past, I understand-" I can't force myself to mention Mrs Robinson, so I move on. "But what I don't understand, what makes me so angry, is that you LIKE hurting me. You want to 'beat the shit out of me', eh?" I quote in a growl. "That's not how a husband treats his wife - I don't really give a FUCK what you're used to, if you like the idea of hurting me, I don't want to be here anymore. I love you, Christian, don't make me leave you. I'll die without you, but I can't be here knowing you want to beat the shit out of me the MOMENT I don't follow your fucking controlling ways." I turn on my heel and stalk towards the closet, but he suddenly lurches forward and grabs me around the waist.

"Ana, it's not what I meant. The last thing I want is to see you in pain, i'm just-"

"Not sure how to deal with this?" I roll my eyes, and he narrows his own in return. But i'm not scared. I will not let him spank me - even if I want to - nor will I let him kiss or touch me. I slap his hand away from my waist. "I know, but you see, I thought you might've figured out that threatening to beat the shit out of your wife is not how to treat someone." I step away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to shower and get dressed." I then storm over to the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it and muttering to myself as my inner Goddess does a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so this was meant to be just a oneshot but i've had a little inspiration for this story and a random idea hit me, so i'm going to go with that! I hope this hasn't been done too much before in Fifty Shades stories, and I don't really read them much so I wouldn't know if this is overused, but I just felt like doing this for absolutely no reason other than I CAN. Okay, I hope you all like it and I know it's a short chapter but i'm just getting started. The chapters will gain length as they go along! Also, the italicised writing is the end of the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy or anything else included in this story other than the plot!

* * *

_"Ana, it's not what I meant. The last thing I want is to see you in pain, i'm just-"_

_"Not sure how to deal with this?" I roll my eyes, and he narrows his own in return. But i'm not scared. I will not let him spank me - even if I want to - nor will I let him kiss or touch me. I slap his hand away from my waist. "I know, but you see, I thought you might've figured out that threatening to beat the shit out of your wife is not how to treat someone." I step away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to shower and get dressed." I then storm over to the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it and muttering to myself as my inner Goddess does a victory dance._

**~o~o~**

I blinked rapidly in the morning sun as it burned the back of her eyelids. What idiot left the curtains open? I let out an irritated noise, followed by a large yawn as she lifted the covers up to hide my face from the evil gaze of the sun. I heard the sound of feet moving softly against the carpeted floors and I ignored them, hoping against hope that Christian hadn't snuck in whilst I was sleeping. After i'd snuck into the bathroom, i'd called down to the foyer and demanded of Taylor that he get rid of Christian. Taylor's first loyalty was to Christian, but i'm pretty sure the dangerous tone in my voice had convinced him rather quickly to do what I said. I heard the two of them having a heated discussion behind the door, before Taylor muttered something about 'Mrs Grey wishes to be left alone' and Christian had finally relented - which surprised me.

I had been sure that would've just made him stay around even longer to yell at me through the door.

Well, it was an improvement, and I should be grateful for that much. But, I was still beyond pissed at Christian fucking Grey. In fact, I was so angry, that if it WAS him hovering over me I would find it difficult not to punch his pretty, pretty face, even if it meant I would have to ruin it. It was the price he had to pay for being a dickhead, and so much more. I was done being his submissive, because that was _not_ who I wanted to be. Maybe a long time ago I didn't mind it so much, but we were married now and marriage was about equality. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't see the need to make me hurt. I knew he needed that feeling of control because he was so used to it, because of his fucked up past, but I had to teach him that he couldn't always get what he wanted. He needed to start treating me with the respect that I deserved.

I refused to pull the covers away from my face, even though I could still feel that presence near me, hovering above me, waiting for me to look up at them. I didn't want to, as childish and stubborn as it sounded, but I was feeling both of those things at the moment. I let out a huff but continued to remain tucked under the blankets. If they wanted me to talk, they would have to initiate the conversation. And for their sake, let it not be Christian. I waited impatiently for them to speak, but still they did not so I rolled on my side, facing away from them with another huff. I received no response, and immediately knew it wasn't Christian. He would've made some smart-ass remark about me being childish and silly, and would order me to face him. If I didn't, he would spank me... I shook my head. Not the time to think of things like that.

Especially not when I was meant to be angry with my husband, not desiring him. My eyes slowly opened, though I was still facing away from the person as another yawn escaped my lips. I stretched my arms out in front of me, pushing the blanket off of my face and I began to blink once more as light invaded my eyes. "Ugh," I groaned, just realising my head was throbbing terribly. Almost involuntarily, my fingertips slid down to the non-existent bump and I rubbed my abdomen possessively, thinking of my little Blip. I smiled briefly, before reality settled in and I felt a pang in the area of my heart. My husband didn't love our baby.

Slowly, my gaze lifted away from the immediate area in front of me and I was startled to see Josè leaning over me. The moment I recognised him, his eyes lit up with excitement. "MORNING!" He cried, so loudly I felt as if my eardrums would explode. I immediately covered them, shooting him in an irritated glare. What in the name of all that was good and right was Josè doing in my bedroom, in the morning, watching me sleep, the day prior to my argument with Christian? I sat up and stretched my arms up over my head, my back clicking as I performed this action. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, my friend stepping out of my path as I slid off of the bed and looked down at the carpet, then up at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I said each word slowly, carefully, wincing as my throat scratched and at the sound of my voice. It was dry, cracked, as if I had been screaming for hours. Considering the fact that I hardly ever yelled, any small amount of yelling would be sure to make it hurt the next day. I reached up and patted down my hair, dragging my fingers through it as I continued to frown at the sheepish male in front of me.

"...Mrs Jones called me..." He mumbled, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Said you might need someone to talk to... after... something? SO HERE I AM!" He suddenly shouted, a bright grin dancing on his features and I felt a wave of relief that Mrs Jones didn't tell him about Christian and I's fight. I didn't want Josè to know about it, I would rather talk about it to my very best friend, Kate Kavanagh. In fact, I desperately needed to talk to her so I could vent about how frustrating he was and how scared I was that he wouldn't love me anymore.

Now, you may think this sounds ridiculous, but look at it from MY point of view for a moment. Christian has always thrived off of being the dominant in our relationship, and he is a dominant anyway - I think a part of him always will be. Which leads me to the terrible conclusion that the moment I stop sub-missing to him, he'll no longer hold an interest in me and realise that he just wanted someone who gave into his every wish and put up a little bit of a fight, not too much though. Maybe all he wanted was a good little fight, but someone who would ultimately give in in the end. But I couldn't be that, because though it would kill me to leave him, I was too stubborn to let myself suffer just so I didn't have to break my own heart.

Stupid, I know, because after all we've been through together you'd think i'd have more faith in my own husband, but the truth is i'm still insecure. I meant, why would he choose me? I was nothing special, and he was... he was bloody Christian Grey! Excuse the swearing, but he was beautiful, dark, mysterious, rich and handsome. I was just this little girl who had somehow managed to hold his attention enough that he'd marry me.

Which is why I shouldn't be so insecure, but I am. Because even if I doubted myself, Christian Grey had married me and that must prove something. Still, I was on edge about the whole thing. I mean - what if he hated Blip? He wanted to marry me, he loved me - at least, I hoped he still did - but he had never really wanted children and I wasn't sure if he would want this one. Suddenly, the rage hit me tenfold. Damn him! How could he do this to me? Why was he doing this to me? It just wasn't FAIR! I let out a frustrated noise and Josè cocked a brow, clearing his throat. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realised he was still here, in front of me.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. Josè, don't be offended, but I would appreciate it if you left. I'm not in the mood right now, to be honest, but we should go out for dinner or something. I will need someone to cheer me up after a long day," I was glad that I didn't have work today. His expression fell, but he pulled himself together quickly and wrapped me up in a hug. He planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Alright, i'll come get you at five!" He bid his goodbye's and I saw him off, before turning to Mrs Jones with a quizzical expression. She merely smiled in a slightly confused way back and asked me what i'd like for breakfast.

* * *

I brushed my hair up into a messy ponytail in a careless manner as I bustled around the room in search of my jumper. It was drizzling outside and I didn't want to freeze to death just now. I tied my hair back and dropped down onto my hands and knees, peering under the bed and letting out a triumphant 'Gotcha!' as I spied the grey, woollen jumper I'd been looking for. My fingers grasped the material and I yanked it out from under the bed. I sat myself down on the bed, pulling the jumper over my white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt. Underneath that, I was wearing some plain tracksuit pants and sneakers. I looked somewhat daggy, I noticed as I glanced across at the full-length mirror by the end of Christian and I's bed. Oh well! I didn't _have_ to look pretty or proper for Christian, I didn't even have to be Mrs Grey.

Today, I was just Anastasia. Plain, boring old Anastasia. And that was perfectly fine with me.

Besides, I was only going to see Kate and I didn't need to look my best - even if I knew she would nag me about my appearance - for my best friend. My phone buzzed loudly and I let out a startled noise as I jumped slightly. I quickly stood up and lunged for my phone, eagerly looking at it. I knew why I was so eager, though I didn't want to admit it to myself in the first place. I desperately wanted to see Christian's name on the screen, an apology scrawled underneath, but this was not the case. It was only a message from Kate, saying she was waiting impatiently for me to vent at her. I grinned slightly, glad that at least someone loved me, because it sure as hell didn't feel like Christian did.

He hadn't emailed me, texted me, or even left any messages with Saywer, Taylor or Mrs Jones for me. And though I wanted to pretend it didn't, it hurt like hell that he didn't seem to care all that much. Some husband he was. I quickly texted back that I would be there soon and stuffed my phone into my pocket, along with the keys to the car and the apartment. Though I wouldn't be coming back tonight, but that wasn't important. I bent down and grabbed my over-sized suitcase, stuffed to the brim with clothes and such which I would need. I wasn't coming back here until Christian apologised or left me. I hoped it was the former, rather than the latter.

My heart clenched painfully. What if he left me? _Stop it, Anastasia. You will vent to Kate, and then you can both go out for dinner with Josè and have fun. Just forget about Christian! _I thought positively to myself, and felt my heart slow down to a normal rate at the thought. I made my way down the stairs, lugging the suitcase behind me. I sucked in a deep breath and straightened up to my full height as I strode along confident towards the door. Damn Christian and his rules, I refused to be locked away here like I was Rapunzel or something else equally as ridiculous. Mrs Jones eyed me hesitantly as I strode past, and I could hear her ghosting me as I walked towards the foyer.

Taylor looked alarmed and immediately stood to attention - honestly, I was surprised he wasn't with Christian, though when I thought about it I wasn't that surprised. Christian probably ordered him to not allow me to leave the apartment, it was as if he believed he owned me! As I expected, Taylor stood in front of the door and looked at my suitcase warily. A placed my hand over my abdomen, as if protecting it from the outburst I was about to have. My little Blip, whom I loved so much already even though I never really thought i'd want my own children. Well, I wanted this one, and I loved Blip. I would do anything for it.

"Mrs Grey, I can't allow you to leave, I am on strict orders from Mr-"

"Oh, believe me, I KNOW Taylor. You are on strict orders from my husband not to let me leave, but you know what?" I hissed venomously at him, though I felt bad. After all, it wasn't his fault Christian and I had a falling out. I sucked in a deep breath and pushed this away, knowing my rage would be the only thing able to get me out of here. "I am _not _his property, I am not a child, I am old enough to take care of myself and I don't give a damn what my stupid, possessive husband wants me to do! He is not my master, he is not the puppeteer and I the puppet attached to strings, I am my own person and if he respected me just one _tiny little bit_ he would give me at least a LITTLE bit of freedom! Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I snapped, glaring at Taylor though I squirmed inside at how cold I was being.

He hesitated for a moment, his hardened expression faltering for a moment. "No, Mrs Grey, I must respect Mr Grey's wish-"

Again, I cut him off. "GET OUT OF MY WAY TAYLOR OR SO HELP ME I WILL FORCE YOU OUT OF MY WAY! I AM NOT A CHILD!" I screeched at him, my rage enveloping me. Though I may be screaming at Taylor, in my mind it was Christian in front of me, telling me which way to do, and insisting that if he told me to jump my immediate response should be 'How high?' But I refused to let him tell me what to do this time. I was my own person, he needed to learn to respect that.

"But Mrs Grey-"

"Ana. Please, Taylor, call me Ana!" I sounded exasperated.

"I feel uncomfortable calling you that. Mrs Grey, I am on very strict orders, Mr Grey has threatened me with my job, to not let you out," he insisted.

"I don't give a damn. If he fires you, i'll just hire you again. Now. Move." And much to my surprise, Mrs Jones stepped forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her go," she said very gently, and I watched as Taylor's expression softened immediately and he let out a world-heavy sigh.

"Fine." He moved to the side.

My inner goddess wooped at this achievement and I moved on past him, out into the hallway and into the elevator. Mrs Jones smiled and gave me a wave, though the smile did not reach her eyes and I knew she was concerned for Christian and I's relationship. Frankly, so was I, though that much was obvious at this point. It wasn't long after this that I pulled up outside my old home and dragged my suitcase through the drizzling rain which began to bucket the moment I shut the front door behind me. Thank goodness for that. I was very suddenly tackled my an excited blonde and slammed up against the door. "Kate! Can't breathe!" I squeaked.

Kate let out a giggle and released me almost instantaneously. "Sorry love, i'm just so excited to see you! We haven't talked in ages. You have to tell me all about you and - WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Kate looked appalled at my outfit and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Breathe, I just need to put this in my old room," I said, and Kate nodded her head. She moved over to sit on the couch whilst I hurried along to drop the suitcase down. I placed it on the end of the bed and walked out to sit down beside Kate. "So, what did you need to vent about? Did something happen between you and Christian?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. I shifted uncomfortably and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
